enamorados
by el santo pegaso
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO, ACEPTO REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS, SIN NESECIDAD DE ESTAR REGISTRADOS. Sin más espero que les guste Atte. El Santo.
1. Chapter 1

-Bueno la historia comienza así sin rodeos y siendo cortita.

-Amigo Robin que ocurre. Le pregunta Star al ser arrastrada por Robin hasta su cuarto.

-Adentro te lo digo Star. – Respondía Robin.

-Una ves adentro del cuarto Robin cierra la puerta y le pide a Star que tome asiento mientras el camina de un lugar al otro.

-Mira Star mañana es el día de los enamorados y yo bueno quiero comprarle un regalo a Raven y declararme, pero no tengo idea de que regalarle. – Decía Robin mientras no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro.

-Amigo Robin yo no sabría en que ayudarte. – Respondía Star que realmente no sabía en que podía ayudar a Robin.

-Por favor Star acompáñame a ir a compre un regalo para Raven. – Decía Robin poniéndose enfrente de Star.

-Esta bien amigo Robin te acompañare, pero antes una pregunta tu ya no te habías declarado a Raven, es que como siempre están junto y todo eso. – Preguntaba Star quien no dejaba de observar como Robin estaba tan nervioso algo no muy típico de el.

-La verdad Star es que con Raven ahora solo somos amigos nada mas y luego de la batalla con Trigon empecé a tener este sentimiento por Raven que en un principio lo atribuí al enlacé mental con ella, pero luego comprendí que en realidad este sentimiento era amor si amor yo nunca creí enamorarme, pero cada ves que estoy a su lado siento como mi corazón late a mil y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, por eso te pido Star que me ayudes. – Decía Robin que se había detenidazo enfrente de la ventana y dándole la espalda a Star.

-Y que esperamos amigo Robin. –Dicho esto Star tomo del brazo a Robin y lo saco de su habitación y arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

-Mientras Robin y Star salían de la torre una oscura dama había presenciado como Robin llevaba a Star a su pieza y como luego salían sonriente de ella.

-Pero que tonta soy, si yo sabia perfectamente que Robin esta enamorado de Star y ella de el, como pude pensar que alguien como yo podría estar en el corazón de Robin, que ilusa. – Se decía Raven mientras entraba en su habitación y se desplomaba en la cama, luego de unos minutos se levanto y se dirigió primero al baño a lavarse la cara ya que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, luego de limpiarse salio de su habitación y se dirigió por es pasillo que se veía tan sombrío en ese momento hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala principal donde estaban Cy y Chico Bestia que discutían.

-Ya veras Cy mi regalo para Terra será mejor que el tuyo. – Pronunciaba CHBestian mientras en su mano sostenía un regalo.

-Jaja Eso lo sabremos mañana ChBestia, y te aseguro que Bumblebee me dará un gran beso por mi obsequio. Se jactaba Cy mientras terminaba de envolver su obsequio.

-De lo único que no se percataron ChBestia y Cy que parada en la puerta se encontraba Raven que al oír esas palabras sus ojos se nublaron y salio corriendo de ay dirigiéndose hasta la azotea de la torre su lugar favorito para meditar y estar tranquila.

-Debo meditar, tengo que sacarme estos pensamientos. – Así Raven tomo su pose para meditar.

-Pero a quien quiero engañar, no puedo ocultar este sentimiento con solo ponerme a meditar tengo que irme de aquí, no quiero estar mañana y ver a Robin y Star juntos festejando el día de los enamorados eso me mataría, si es que ya no estoy muerta. – Se decía Raven mientras se dirigía por las escaleras a su habitación con la decisión tomada, esta noche cuando todos estuvieran dormidos ella se marcharía de ay.

Continuara…..

Y si quieren pueden ver mi otro fan de los titanes que se llama A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS es un RobXRae y esta un poco mas abajo, creo que por el puesto 10 o 12, bueno por ay esta, así que espero que les guste y nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

-A la mañana siguiente los titanes se levantaban y luego de asearse se dirigieron al comedor.

-Ahh, Buen día viejo. – Saludaba el aun dormido ChBestia, que se había encontrado con Cy y juntos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Ha si buen día bestita, será mejor que nos apresuremos por que si no Star va a querer que probemos algunas de sus extrañas comidas. – Decía Cy que iba apurando el paso al igual que ChBestian.

-Y así llegaron al comedor pero para su sorpresa Star ya se encontraba hay sirviendo unos de sus manjares.

-Buen día amigos, no les apetece probar mi nueva receta. – Decía Star mientras les enseñaba un plato que contenía una extraña mezcla de valla a saber que.

-No gracias Star pero preferimos desayunar liviano hoy. – Dijeron a un solo tono de vos Cy y ChBestia.

-Y casi atrás de ellos entraba Robin que se había levantado muy temprano ya que los nervios no lo dejaron dormir.

-Buen día equipo. –Pronunciaba Robin y se sentaba en la mesa.

-Amigo Robin y Raven no va a venir a desayunar. Preguntaba Star mientras comía su extraña comida.

-No lo se Star, no la vi esta mañana. Decía Robin y a su ves también estaba preocupado ya que Raven era de levantarse temprano y acompañarlo a la azotea.

-Y sin mas la mañana transcurrió rápidamente dando lugar al medio día, todos se veían felices ya que esa tarde celebrarían en la torre el día de los enamorados, pero a toda esa felicidad Robin se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos ya que por alguna razón sentía que algo no andaba bien con Raven, hasta que la vos de Star lo saco de su transe.

-Amigo Robin no te preocupes de seguro que Raven se encuentra bien, de seguro que esta en su cuarto meditando. – Le decía Star, tratando de tranquilizar a Robin.

-Si Star quizás tengas razón y me estoy preocupando por tonterías. –Pronunciaba Robin tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Luego de unas horas la torre T se fue llenando de alegría ya que llegaron Terra, Bublebee y Speedy, que se dirigieron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, pero el único que estaba solo frente al gran ventanal era Robin que contemplaba como esa tarde soleada se iba tornando oscura por las nubes que amenazaban con llover.

-Mientras los demás estaban disfrutando de la compañía de su ser amado, Robin decidió ir a ver a Raven, así que se dirigió hasta su cuarto, una ves hay toco a la puerta pero nadie contesto así que entro al cuarto, pero no encontró a Raven, se encamino hasta la cama de Raven y hay noto que se encontraba una carta.

-_Para Robin, quisiera pedirte perdón por tomar esta cobarde decisión de marcharme sin despedirme y sin explicaciones, pero el dolor que experimento en este momento es demasiado para mi, ya que ni meditando logro controlar estas emociones que despertaron en mi, estas emociones nuevas que me torturan el alma al no poder decir lo que realmente siento, yo solo te pido que no me busques ya que cuando leas esto yo estaré muy lejos… perdóname Robin por amarte sin merecerlo._

_RAVEN._

_-_Dejando caer la carta Robin no podía creer que Raven se había marchado estuvo unos segundos parado hay hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo del cuarto de ella y tomando su moto se dirigió sin rumbo fijo ya que no sabia donde podría estar Raven pero eso no le importo ya que no dejaría que Raven se marchara.

-Así estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad y por el bar gótico donde ella solía ir, pero sin suerte ya que no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, luego de varios minutos y en un descuido cayo de su moto al no ver un cachorrito que cruzaba la calle en ese momento, pero eso no pareció impórtale ya que se quedo tumbado en el frió suelo que rápidamente se iba llenando por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer en ese momento.

Bueno quizás continué.

Agradecimientos:

Shiro-wolfman-k: Muchas gracias por la corrección, y como siempre agradecido de todos los consejos y espero ansioso la conti de tus fan. Un abrazo.

The Black Crow: Si tienes razón el amor es un poco complicado, pero a su ves es el sentimiento mas hermoso que poseen las personas, y disculpa si no les doy demasiada participación a los otros titanes ya que me enfoque mas en la relación de Robin y Raven. Y gracias por compartir mi fan. Nos vemos.

Aneres27: No te preocupes no es molestia, y gracias por leer mi fan y ojala te guste este capitulo. Hasta la próxima.

Valsnegro: Disculpa la demora de la actualización pero es que estoy re-revisándolo ya que tengo que corregir algunas cositas pero ya los publicare hoy o mañana. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu paciencia.

Kenryu17x: Gracias por leer mi primer sonific y también que te halla gustado, y principalmente te agradezco por que ya que es un RobXRae. Pero que se le va hacer es mi pareja favorita. Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

-Pero cuando la lluvia se iba incrementado Robin sintió una sensación en su cabeza, podía sentir una tristeza que embargaba todo su ser, que sin comprender por que sintió la nesecidad de levantarse, y así empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de la ciudad.

-Que es esta sensación que siento, pareciera que alguien me llamara, ¿pero quien, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar, solo quiero encontrar a Raven eso es lo único que quiero.

-Mientras Robin camina en vuelto en un mar de emociones, en la banca del parque central se divisa la figura de una joven que se encuentra con la mirada perdida y totalmente empapada, pero eso no parecía importarle ya que su corazón se encontraba destrozado, primero por haberse ido de esa manera tan cobarde de la torre sin despedirse de su amigo y segundo por no poder enfrentar a es joven que cautivo su corazón.

-_¿Por qué es tan difícil? - yo solo quiero ser feliz y por una ves en mi vida quisiera conocer el amor, poder sonreír alegremente, por decirle, te amo… te amo Robin, pero se que eso nunca ocurrirá ya que el ama a Star y nuca se fijaría en alguien como yo, pero eso realmente me duele y mucho, yo solo quiero desaparecer, solo quiero morir._

_-_La lluvia seguía golpeando la ciudad mas intensamente mientras estos dos jóvenes sin darse cuenta si iban acercando poco a poco, ya que Robin luego de varias cuadras se adentro en el parque y caminando por la sanda y adentrándose mas y mas, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente esto izo que despertara de su estado y puedo observar la figura de esa chica que tanto ama, y sin mas se acerco corriendo a ella y estando frente a ella pudo observar el rostro de Raven que se encontraba total mente empapado por la lluvia.

-Raven ¿Por qué te marchaste así? Responde. – Le decía en reproche Robin, pero a su ves feliz de haberla encontrado. – Esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a Raven de sus pensamientos.

-Es que yo Robin… te amo, con todo mi corazón, pero se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, y eso me dolía mucho y yo… – Raven no pudo continuar hablando ya que las lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos y no le permitían expresar mas palabras, hasta que sintió una suave mano que acarició su rostro.

-Yo te amo Raven, te amo con todo mi corazón, y ahora que se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo. – Robin suavemente atrajo el rostro de Raven hasta el suyo y quedando sus labios a milímetros del uno del otro, Robin dulcemente posos sus labios contra los de ella fundiéndose en un beso mágico que duro segundos pero que para ellos fue una eternidad, hasta que una vos los trajo devuelta del mundo en el que estaban.

-Amigos felicidades. – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Star que se encontraba con los demás titanes que luego que Robin salio de la torre lo estuvieron siguiendo.

-Viejo ya era hora, por un momento creí que nunca llegaría este momento. – Decía un alegre ChBestian que se encontraba abrasado a Terra.

-Bueno creo que mejor regresamos ya que si no se van a enfermar. – Le decía Cy mientras les alcanzaba unos abrigos.

-Y así los titanes regresaban a la torre caminando bajo la lluvia que fue testigo de esta unión entre dos almas solitarias que por fin se encontraron.

-Raven feliz día. – Le decía Robin mientras le regalaba un tierno beso a su gótica.

-Feliz día Robin, mi amor. – Respondía Raven que se encontraba abrazada a su primer amor.

-Caminado atrás de los demás Robin y Raven iban abrazados y felices ya que sus vidas por fin estaban completas, por fin podían decir estas palabras que embargan un montón de emociones juntas y que a su ves son tan sencillas.

-Te amo Raven.

-Te amo Robin.

FIN

Y que les pareció cortita no, bueno espero que les allá gustado.

Momento cursi del Santo- Aclaro se tomo varios litros de sustancias alcohólicas.

Para mi niña.

Lo que daría por que en estos momentos estuvieras conmigo, pero se que eso es imposible ya que partiste ese 15 de junio, en ese sueño eterno del cual nunca despertaras, es por eso que hoy te recuerdo, aquella sonrisa que me alegraba el día, aquellas carisias que me hacían sentir como un niño, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo e impedir tu partida, sin tan solo pudiera, pero se que es imposible es por ello que hoy frente a esa fría piedra, me embargó de tantos sentimientos y dolor, que tan solo puedo decirte te amo mi hermosa niña y algún día volveremos a vernos, solo te pido que me esperes.


End file.
